


Драббл 3

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз чувствует себя Мерлином из БиБиСишного сериала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 3

Стайлз чувствует себя Мерлином из БиБиСишного сериала. Только тому приходится скрывать свою магию от обычных людей, а Стайлз пытается обмануть четверых оборотней, что намного труднее. 

Изначально Стайлз не планирует скрываться. Он пытается намекнуть Дереку, расспрашивая, какие есть еще сверхъестественные существа. Дерек рявкает, что вампиров не существует, эльфов тоже, а вот колдуны и ведьмы вполне реальны: 

\- Но они наши злейшие враги. Мы убивали друг друга веками. Никогда не верь колдуну.

После этого Стайлз просто не может себя заставить рассказать правду. Он боится реакции Дерека. Поэтому он колдует незаметно, помогая стае в трудных ситуациях. Стайлзу не нужно взмахивать рукой или говорить вслух заклинание, что очень упрощает ситуацию. Ему нужно только хорошо сосредоточиться на желаемом. Но вот глаза у него действительно вспыхивают золотым. И закрыть их нельзя, иначе заклинание не сработает. К счастью, Скотт знает его секрет и помогает отвлекать внимание Дерека и остальных в самый ответственный момент, что бы они, не дай бог, не увидели глаза Стайлза. 

Все идет хорошо, пока в Бикон-Хиллз не появляются ведьмы. 

Дерек не слушает Стайлза, который пытается его отговорить, и нападает на них. Стайлз не может остановить стаю, рвущуюся в бой за свою территорию, но он знает, что это опасно, он чувствует, как сильны приехавшие ведьмы, и слышит отголоски заклинаний, висящие в воздухе. 

Стайлз стоит в стороне и наблюдает, как обратившиеся уже оборотни пытаются добраться до ведьм, но не могут пройти через защитный барьер вокруг них. Эллисон пытается стрелять, но стрелы отскакивают и не долетают до цели. Ведьмы же не обращают никакого внимания на эти жалкие попытки и нараспев читают незнакомое Стайлзу заклинание.

У него есть один шанс. Ведьм больше, он не сможет их победить в честном бою. Он может рассчитывать лишь на эффект неожиданности. Если он уберет защитный барьер, есть шанс, что стая убьет ведьм еще до того, как те поймут, что произошло. А пропавший барьер спишут на просчет в заклинании.

Стайлз сосредотачивается на своем желании и чувствует, как барьер поддается. Стайлз уже готов праздновать победу, но ведьмы не так удивлены, как он надеялся. Айзек и Скотт перегрызают глотку у одной ведьмы, Эрика и Бойд убивают вторую. Но третья успевает увернуться от когтей Дерека и достает небольшой кинжал. Стайлз знает, что если она ранит Дерека, тот умрет. Кинжал наверняка отравлен: пропитать лезвие в аконите и закрепить эффект заклинанием может любой колдун. Все, о чем он может думать, это то, что Дерек не может умереть. Он видит, как ведьма замахивается для удара, и у Дерека нет шансов, даже с супер способностями оборотня он не успеет увернуться. Стайлз кричит и чувствует, как глаза обжигает магией. 

Ведьма не успевает задеть Дерека. Она падает замертво, придавливая Дерека к земле. 

Стайлз знает, что у него сейчас золотые зрачки, и нет никакого шанса, что стая этого не заметила. Он стоит на месте и смотрит в сторону. Ему кажется, что теперь Дерек убьет его. А если не убьет, то навсегда выгонит из стаи. 

\- Колдуны и оборотни – злейшие враги. Они убивали друг друга веками. Но если они сражались вместе по доброй воле, их ничего не могло остановить, они были непобедимы, - говорит Дерек и хлопает Стайлза по плечу.


End file.
